


Ben and Evie - a Descendants Fanfiction

by TheFictioner



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon Kid Evie (Disney), Auradon Prep (Disney), F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Magic, Other, VKs | Villain Kids (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictioner/pseuds/TheFictioner
Summary: The story is set 5 months after Mal breaks up with Ben soon after cotillion as she feels she would be more at home in the Isle of the Lost than in Auradon with Ben. Ben and Evie have made plans and chosen new VKs to go to Auradon and learn how to be good. They go to the Isle and announce the chosen ones, meeting Mal and finding out she has moved on. The chosen VKs are taken to Auradon.
Relationships: Ben/Evie (Disney: Descendants)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. The Chosen VKs

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I have always felt that Ben and Evie make a better couple than Ben and Mal and I wanted to bring that to life in my imagination. I have recently rewatched all 3 Descendants movies and felt this would fit in between the 2nd and 3rd movies. I hope you enjoy it. More chapters to come

They arrived at the Isle at 10am five months after cotillion. Many villain kids were gathered around the main square. Mal stood on one of the turrets overlooking the square. Next to her stood Harry.

Ben got out of the limousine first, and waved at his subjects. He looked up at Mal and noticed how close Harry was standing to her. Pain tugged at his heart but he tried to brush it off and smile. The golden ring he had given Mal sparkled on his finger. Another reminder she was no longer with him.

"Welcome King Ben!" the crowd shouted.

Evie, Jay and Carlos soon followed him out of the car, Carlos holding Dude in his arms. They all went up to stand beside Mal.

"Hello, Ben," Mal said with a small smile.

"Hi, Mal... How are you?" he asked, trying to look neutral while avoiding Harry's intense gaze.

"I'm OK," Mal replied.

"Mal!" Evie exclaimed as she rushed forward to hug her best friend. "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you too, E. All of you," Mal added as she addressed Carlos and Jay.

"Let's do this," Ben said. He turned to look at the crowd. He spread his arms in front of him so that the people would listen. "Thank you for welcoming me to your island. We have chosen the next VKs to come to Auradon and study at Auradon Prep!"

Evie moved forward.

"The first VK is: Uma, daughter of Ursula!" she said.

She saw Uma look up, surprised but happy. Uma moved forward, her black and blue-green braids following her swiftly.

"Next is: Harry, son of Captain Hook," Evie continued, looking at Mal and Harry behind her.

Harry sniggered. "Thanks but no thanks, Your Majesty," he replied sarcastically, moving closer to Mal, and putting one hand on her shoulder. Mal removed it and looked apologetically at Ben, although he noticed she was trying to hold back a smile.

"It's your choice," Ben said, calmly, doing his best to seem unfazed.

"The third VK invited to come to Auradon is: Dizzy, daughter of Drizzella and granddaughter of Lady Tremain!"

There was a delighted squeal from the crowd and a ginger head was seen jumping up and down. Dizzy appeared at the front of the crowd and stood beside Uma. Evie smiled down at her and did a little wave. Dizzy waved excitedly back.

"Next is: Celia, daughter of Dr Facilier."

Uma and Dizzy were joined by Celia, with her bright red curls and a small top-hat on top.

"And last but not least, Gil, son of Gaston!" Evie finished.

"Yes!" they heard a shout from the crowd and Gil rushed forward to stand on the other side of Uma. Uma smiled up at him. He grinned at her.

"All four of you shall join us in the limousine and we will be in Auradon in no time," Evie said with a smile. This was a dream come true for her. Her plans to help other VKs were a success so far. Ben had also accepted to send a teacher to the Isle to help them get more educated and bring out the good in them.

"Well done, Evie," Mal said while the villains, except Ursula, were saying goodbye to their children.

"Thanks, M. You can always come back with us. You know that, right?"

"I know, I know... I can't, though. I'm needed here. And... well, this is my home."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too... I'll visit more often but... I won't be coming back."

"Ok, ok. Just let me give you this." Evie reached into her red heart-shaped bag and brought out a necklace. The pendant was a golden dragon, with an emerald eye.

"E! You shouldn't have. Thank you!" The girls hugged once more, then Evie and Ben went back down to the limo. Carlos and Jay said their goodbyes to Mal and left too.

Ben and the VKs piled into the car and started on the journey back to Auradon.

"Thank you, Ben," Evie said. "You're doing an amazing thing."

"No, thank you; you're helping my dream come true."

"It's my dream too," Evie replied softly.

Ben looked at her beautiful smile, decorated with bright red lipstick. He had a sudden urge to hold her hand and kiss her. He shook his head. This was so inappropriate. Especially with the other VKs around them.

Jay and Carlos were showing all the chocolate and candy to Celia and Dizzy, who were not holding back. Gil and Uma were more cautious.

"Thank you for this chance, Ben," Uma said. "I'm sorry for kidnapping you and all that."

"You deserved a chance just as much as the others and this had always been my plan. I guess you were just as misunderstood as the rest."

"Yeah, I guess," Uma said with a smile.

"Auradon!" cried Dizzy as they approached the pier.

Gil, Uma, and Celia turned to look at their magnificent new home.

“It’s beautiful,” Uma couldn’t help but whisper.

“It’s huge!” said Gil in child-like amazement.

Ben and Evie smiled at their wonder. Evie remembered how she had felt seeing Auradon for the first time; the princes and princesses; the beautiful clothes; the magic of it all.

“We can show you guys around,” Jay said enthusiastically.

They touched down at the pier and the limousine drove them to Auradon Prep, where they were greeted by Fairy Godmother and King Adam and Queen Belle.

“Welcome, welcome!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed. “I hope you feel at home at Auradon Prep and enjoy learning about goodness and magic! Jay and Carlos will show you to your dorm rooms and give you your timetables.”

Since Doug had moved abroad to study Geology, the task of welcoming new students and help them orientate themselves had fallen to Jane. But Carlos and Jay had gladly taken over as Jane had also the job of preparing for prom and the Yearbook.

The new VKs followed Jay and Carlos into the school and up to their dorms.

“Well done, son. I never expected this idea to be such a success, I must admit, but you two are doing an amazing job,” King Adam said.

“Thanks, Dad,” Ben said with a bright smile.

Now that all the cheering had ceased and everyone was going back to their normal routine, he could not help but remember the day Mal had arrived to Auradon and how she had left... And how Harry had been standing very close to her and had refused to leave her side. What had he expected? They had history. They had a common past. They made much more sense than he and Mal ever did. And anyway, it was not like he was not moving on himself.

“I’m going for a walk,” he told Evie when his parents had gone into the school.

“Are you all right?” she asked him worriedly.

“Yeah, I just... I just need some time alone.”

“Oh, OK,” Evie said, trying not to sound too disappointed. She started going up the path, past the statue of the king/Beast and up to the school.


	2. The Pavilion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is upset after seeing Mal with Harry at the Isle, especially when Harry had opted to stay on the Isle rather than go to Auradon. He goes to the pavilion where he and Mal had had their first date. Evie follows him and offers her support. Their feelings for each-other become clear.

Ben started walking towards the forest. It was a long way away but he didn’t mind. He needed to clear his mind. He needed to not think about Mal, Harry, Evie or anything as complicated as relationships. He set out at a fast pace but slowed down when he found himself surrounded by trees. The forest was peaceful. A bird chirped here and there and once he even stumbled on a quiet deer.

He arrived at the pavillion where he and Mal had had their first date. He let out a roar, not unlike his dad’s and crumpled to the ground, on his knees. Mal had torn his heart out right here about 5 months ago. Tears started flowing down his cheeks. This is stupid, he thought. She’s gone. She’s moved on. She’s happier now. You have to do that too.  
“Ben?” he heard a cautious voice ask.

He stood up quickly and turned around, trying to wipe away his tears and failing miserably.

Evie stood there with her black leather pants and a red shirt with a golden crown printed on it. She wore a dark blue leather jacket, adorned with golden chains. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she looked as beautiful as she always did.

“Evie? What are you doing here? How... How did you find me?”

“I... thought you would come here. It... was always your place... You seemed upset and I thought you might want to talk about it.”

“I told you I wanted to be alone,” he said gruffly.

“Don’t go all Beast on me,” Evie replied calmly. “Being on the Isle and seeing Mal hurt me too... But if you want me to leave, I will. I’m sorry. I should have respected your privacy.”

He nodded and she almost turned away. Then she felt his hand on her arm.

“No. Wait. Stay.”

She looked into his soft brown eyes, glistening with tears, and her heart melted.

“Come sit with me,” he continued.

They sat on the ground, he leaning on one of the columns, and Evie in the centre of the pavillion.

“I... I guess I had not expected to see Mal with Harry... Did you know?”

“I had a hunch,” Evie admitted. “But I could not be sure. Mal was never the most open of people.”

“Do you talk often?”

“Not really. I have to ask Fairy Godmother and Carlos to help me set it all up so it is a bit of a hassle... We should discuss this in the next meeting, actually - Wifi on the Isle... But let’s leave that to another time... Mal’s intention was never to hurt you. But she and Harry go way back and the Isle was always in her heart.”

“I know, I know... but... I just...”

Evie nodded. She understood. He didn’t need to find the words.

They fell silent for a while. Ben stared at the ground and Evie looked around. The place was so beautiful; the sparkling clean water, the white marble pavilion, the emerald green trees. She could stay here forever. She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

Ben startled her by asking, “Are you happy here, Evie? In Auradon?”

“Yes, of course,” she replied, opening her eyes.

“Don’t you miss the Isle?”

“Sometimes. I miss my mother, mostly. But I don’t miss the fear and the hunger and the suffering all around. Besides, I think I am of more use here.”

Ben nodded. “I’m glad you found a better life here.”

“It’s only thanks to you.”

“No. I don’t believe that. You’ve made your own life better. You’ve thrived here. You’ve made use of what you found and not only for yourself, but for the other VKs as well... Mal... Mal just couldn’t bring herself to do that.”

His voice cracked at the mention of her name. Before she could stop herself, Evie reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. She almost took it away hastily but he put his hand on hers and held it.

He looked her in the eyes, looked at her lips, leaned in close.

“Evie, I...”

“We can’t do this,” Evie said, pulling back a bit, but she made no effort to take her hand away from his.

“Mal doesn’t care anymore. We broke up.”

“I...” Evie couldn’t deny she wanted to kiss him too. Wanted him to kiss her. But what about Mal? What about their friendship? Weren’t there unwritten rules against this? Wasn’t there some sort of code she was breaking? Why had she come here? How did she feel?

He leaned in even closer and this time she didn’t stop him. She let him kiss her. And suddenly she was kissing him too. She closed her eyes. Her heart was beating out of her chest. He put a hand on her neck, brushing her blue ponytail back. She put a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beating steadily. He put his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She slid her hand up to his face, then put her arms around his neck, resting her elbows gently on his broad shoulders.

“Ben.” Evie pulled away after a few minutes. “I think we should keep this a secret for now.”

“Why?” Ben asked, sounding hurt. 

“I don’t want Mal to find out from rumours or TV. I will tell her tonight. Besides, people will talk and I don’t want that... We should wait for now.”

“OK. If that’s what you want,” Ben said with a small smile. The sadness had faded from his eyes. She had done that. Her heart had not yet returned to its normal rate. She could feel her lips forming the shape of a smile and she could not stop them. He had kissed her! He liked her! 

But what would Mal think? She had spoken so calmly to Ben just now but inside she was nervous of telling Mal what had just happened. She had just made out with her best friend’s ex. I just made out with my best friend’s ex! I’m horrible!  
She nodded to show him that was what she wanted. 

“OK,” he repeated. His arm was still around her waist. It tightened as he pulled her closer. She put her head on his chest. and he put his other arm around her shoulder. 

“This is wrong,” she said sadly. 

“I can barely tell anymore,” Ben replied. “It doesn’t feel wrong. And if we both like each-other, it shouldn’t matter what people think.”

“I do like you, Ben,” she whispered. But she felt like she shouldn’t.

“I like you too.”

Her heart fluttered involuntarily. There was no going back from this. She shouldn’t have come here but she was glad she did. It felt good, being in his strong embrace. She closed her eyes and nestled into him. He held her close and closed his eyes too.

They had no idea how long they stayed in each-other’s arms when Evie said, “We should go.”

Ben opened his eyes and found her looking up at his face. She was so beautiful. “Yeah, OK,” he agreed reluctantly.

He finally took his arms away from around her and they both stood up. They were still standing close though. He put a hand on her cheek and leaned in for another kiss. “You’re amazing,” he murmured in between kisses. 

“You’re so good,” she replied, kissing him back. Then after a few seconds, she added, “Now we really have to go.”


	3. Telling Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Evie return to Auradon Prep and part ways. Evie asks Carlos for help and tells him her and Ben's secret. She video-chats with Mal and tells her what just happened between her and Ben and asks what she feels about it.

Ben took her hand and they started walking towards the school. They talked all the way there, but the closer they came to Auradon Prep, the more nervous Evie became of calling Mal and telling her what had just happened.

The edge of the forest came into sight, and Evie slipped her hand out of Ben's. No one could see them holding hands. It was risky enough that they were getting back to the school at the same time. Ben stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "I'm just nervous about telling Mal. I don't know how she'll take it."

"Mal broke up with me. She shouldn't have any objection for me dating again."

"It's not about you dating again; it's about you dating me," Evie said. "I'm her best friend."

"Which is why she should be happy for you... Don't worry too much, OK? Everything will be all right." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"I hope so," she replied, although she highly doubted it.

He stepped closer. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. She put her arms around him and pulled him even closer. She kissed him back.

***

Evie went up to the boys' room and knocked on the door. Carlos' voice told her she could go in.

"Hey," she said as she went in. "Where's Jay?"

"He and Gil are checking out the gym. What's up?"

"I want to talk to Mal. Can you set it up?"

"Without Fairy Godmother it will be more difficult, but I'll see what I can do... Why do you need to talk to Mal so urgently?"

"I... I can't tell you."

"You two are keeping secrets again?" Carlos asked, unable to let the hurt out of his voice.

"No, no... I just... Well, it's my secret and I need to tell her before I tell anyone else."

"Oooh," Carlos said with a knowing smile. "Did something happen between you and Ben?"

Evie could feel her face burning. "I... We kissed. But you can't tell anyone!" she added hurriedly.

"No, of course not. Your secret is safe with me."

Carlos grabbed his laptop and started connecting to the Isle of the Lost. Usually he needed Fairy Godmother's wand but he finally found a way around that. He had suggested to Evie that the Isle of the Lost should get its Wifi and she had agreed. She had told him she would work on it with Ben.

"How did you know?" Evie asked him.

"I saw the way he looked at you in the limo.

I thought there might be something between you two. And, to be honest, you have been working together so long, it was bound to happen."

"Oh... I didn't realise it was that obvious," Evie replied.

They fell silent as Carlos set up the connection.

"Hey guys," Mal answered the video call a little while later. "What's up?"

"Hey Mal," Carlos said with a freckly smile. "I'll give you some privacy."

Evie took the laptop from him and sat on the floor at the foot of his bed.

"Everything OK, E?" Mal asked. "I just saw you this morning."

"No, I... I have something to tell you and it won't be easy."

"You can tell me anything, E. You know that."

"Yes, I know... OK, here goes: Ben and I... we kissed."

"Oh..." Mal started.

"I totally understand if you're mad or upset and you need only say the word and I will end everything. I don't want to do anything to hurt you," Evie continued hurriedly, stumbling over the words.

"No, Evie, it's ok. I broke up with Ben for a reason and you'll make a better queen than I ever could."

"It's too early to think about that," Evie said, lowering her head, unable to meet her best friend's eyes.

"Well, it's true. You're more royal than anyone I know," Mal reassured her with a smile. "Just promise me one thing, E."

"Of course! Anything."

"Promise me there was never anything between you two while Ben and I were together."

"No! No, of course not, M. I could never do that to you. I've always liked him as a person but not in a romantic way until very recently."

"Ok, ok. I'm glad. And thank you for telling me."

"Of course I told you! You're my best friend... And thank you for being cool with this."

"Listen, E, does he make you happy?"

"I think he really could."

"Good. Then that's all I need to know."

“Thank you, Mal. That is very good of you... Ben always saw the good in you.”

“It wasn’t about me not being good, I guess,” Mal replied. “It was about me not being... royal enough, I guess. I couldn’t do that princessy stuff anymore. You can, E... You two will make a great couple,” Mal ended with a smile.

Evie blushed at this. “Thank you... What about you and Harry? How is that going?”

“It’s going pretty well,” Mal replied. “I really like him and we get each other.”

“Well, I’m happy for you,” Evie said with a genuine smile.

“Thanks, E... This is a weird turn... but a good one.”

“Yeah.”

“I got to go,” Mal said. “Don’t worry about anything, Evie. If you two like each-other, that’s all that matters. We’ll still best friends. And we’re rotten. To the core.”

“To the core,” Evie said simultaneously. “Thanks, Mal. Good night. And I hope I see you soon.”

“Yeah, see you. Good night.”

Evie closed the laptop. She couldn’t believe Mal was being so OK with this. She could be with Ben. Finally she could be with Ben! She wanted to tell him straight away. She wanted to find him, hug him and kiss him again. But it would have to wait, though. It was getting late and she couldn’t risk being seen going to Ben’s room. 

She wrote a little ‘Thank You’ note to Carlos and left the room.


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie tells Ben that Mal had been happy for them and accepted their relationship. Ben invites Evie to a date in the castle and they share a romantic evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this short fanfiction. I have quite enjoyed writing it. I didn't want to make it too long and I feel that this is a good ending. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did.

After school the next day, Ben and Evie met in the Board Room where they took all the decisions about the Isle of the Lost. The Board Room was in the private part of the castle-turned-school, which the Beast had occupied many years before (and still did).

They had not yet said a word to each other and they couldn't well do that now, what with Adam and Belle and Fairy Godmother and other ministers and diplomats being there to hear every word.

During the meeting, they discussed Wifi on the Isle of the Lost as well as getting adequate food supplies and funding to build a school and a hospital for the people on the Isle.

Ben and Evie did everything they could not to show how much they liked each other, although it was hard. Evie had told Jay that morning and sworn him to secrecy. She didn't want to hide anything from her best friends. But that was where she would draw the line.

After the meeting, Evie and Ben stayed back to talk.

"Have you told Mal yet?" Ben asked, not beating by the bush.

"Yes," Evie said with a bright smile that already gave him an answer to his next question.

"What did she say?"

"She was ok with it."

"That's great! ... Let's meet later. Say, 8pm in the foyer?"

"Ok," Evie said, smiling brightly.

"Great," Ben replied smiling back. "I can't wait."

"Me either"

***

Evie wasn't sure what to wear for the date. Finally she settled on a nice dress she had designed a week before. It was blue with spaghetti straps, a tight waist and a frilly skirt. She had added sequins to the torso and subtle glitter to the skirt. She wore black wedge shoes and finished her outfit off with a small tiara, and a red heart necklace.

She snuck out of her room and hurried quietly to the foyer.

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs. He was wearing the blue leather jacket he had worn at the Isle when he had been kidnapped by Uma, over a pale yellow button-down shirt, paired with navy blue pants.

"Hey," he said softly with a heart-melting smile.

"Hey," she replied, coming up to him and kissing him lightly on the lips. He put an arm around her waist and held her close and kissed her back.

"You look stunning," he said when they broke off. He took her hand and led her to the right.

They talked as they walked.

"So Mal was OK with this?" Ben asked.

"Yeah... She said she was happy for us."

Ben smiled and his hand tightened its grip on hers.

"Have you told anyone?" Evie continued.

"No, not yet. But I would like to tell my parents, if it's ok."

"Yes, of course... How would they take it?"

"They like you."

They came up to a large ebony door with lion heads for knockers.

"Close your eyes," Ben said.

Evie looked at him curiously but closed her eyes. Ben opened the doors in front of them and Evie felt a little light traverse her eyelids. He put a hand on the small of her back and pushed her gently inside.

"Now, open them."

"Oh my! Ben! Is this...?" Evie exclaimed, almost speechless.

When she had opened her eyes, she had found herself inside a huge ballroom with high glass walls and candelabras shedding romantic light into the room. The ceiling was painted with golden clouds and little cherubs and there was a big golden chandelier hanging from the middle.

"Is this where your parents danced together? With your mum in that beautiful gold dress?"

"Yes, this is it... Come out to the balcony a second."

They walked across the ballroom to the open glass doors onto the huge balcony. They sat on the banisters, right where Belle and Beast had sat some twenty years before.

"So Mal is OK with this?" Ben asked again. He needed to be sure he wasn't causing problems between Evie and her best friend. He knew one day she would resent him for it if he did.

"Yes, don't worry," Evie said reassuringly.

"And y-you're OK?" he asked.

"Yes, of course."

“I don’t want to get between you and Mal,” Ben said.

“You won’t.”

“So you still want to keep it a secret?”

“Yes, for now. I just want to enjoy our time together without questions, or the press or people getting in the way.”

“OK, if that’s what you want.”

Evie nodded.

“OK.” Ben repeated. He edged closer to her and put a hand on her cheek. He leaned in for a kiss and she kissed him back. He put his other hand on her bare shoulder. 

“You’re very pretty,” he murmured when they paused for breath. “You made this dress yourself?”

“Yeah,” Evie replied with a smile. 

“It suits you.”

“Thank you... You’re a handsome king,” she continued shyly. 

“Thank you.” Ben couldn’t help but smile. It was a rare compliment and it made him feel good. His heart was beating too fast. 

Evie took a deep breath and looked up at the stars. “This is so romantic,” she said excitedly.

“Would you like to dance, Evie?” Ben asked 

“Of course! I thought you’d never ask,” Evie answered, standing up. He stood up too, kissed her lightly on the lips and took her hand to lead her into the ballroom. 

They walked to the middle of the room, right beneath the chandelier and Ben pressed a remote to start the music. He bowed to her and she curtsied. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He took her hand in his. She put her other hand on his shoulder. They started swaying slowly to the music, then broke into a waltz, stepping in time and Ben twirling Evie around from time to time. The lights were dim and the stars outside sparkled. It was magical. When the waltz ended, Evie rested her head on Ben’s chest and they stood together, swaying slightly again. Neither said a word. 

Evie could feel his heart beating and her own heart soared. It felt good, being in his arms and she couldn’t help but wish to stay in them forever.


End file.
